In the past decades research efforts have been directed towards the development of detergents which have an improved cleaning performance. Furthermore, the focus has been on developing detergent products which are highly viscous. It has recently been found that one of the main complaints of the users of detergent is that the products do not always dispense in a timely manner which add to the unpleasantness of washing clothes or doing laundry. It is desired to simplify this matter of dispensing the amount in the least amount of time.
Thus, it may be seen that measured dispensing which can be slow given that the liquid is typically viscous and convenient storage add to the complications of doing laundry. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which delivers a higher flow rate of liquid, especially for viscous liquids, during consumer use which results in shorter dosing time and less amount of time needed during laundry. This device would provide a more desirable consumer experience. Thus, a device, which solves or at least minimizes these problems, is highly desirable.